Hell Michael, I loved you the first day we talked
by Hanziii
Summary: One shot! When Eve, Michael and Shane first met.  How did their relationship grow...or die?  I'm not good with one shots, I can never finish them off once I'm into them so please don't go too harsh haha


I had known Michael and Shane for years but I never actually got a chance to talk to them. They were always in my classes but I was a quiet dork whereas they were popular.  
>The first day we actually started talking was a day I really won't forget, cheesy, I know, but true. We were 12 and I got into this massive fight with Monica Morrel in the hallway. No-one was around and even if someone was there who would try and help little nerdy Eve Rosser: The number one loser?<br>Anyway, Monica won – of course- and left me there to go back to the lunch hall. My eyes were swollen with tears and bruises so I didn't hear or see anyone until I saw two people standing in front of me.  
>''Please. Please don't hurt me anymore. '' I whimpered and cowered into the corner.<br>''Whoa, Eve, we aren't going to hurt you. '' Michael crouched down in front of me and looked right into my eyes.  
>He was so beautiful. And I knew instantly that I loved him.<br>''Come on, we'll bring you home. '' Michael smiled his amazing smile that always made the girls fall at his feet.  
>''N-No! Not home. Please, don't take me there. '' I whispered and I saw Michael share a look with Shane.<br>''Do you want to go out with me and Mike tonight Eve?'' Shane squatted down next to Michael.  
>''Yeah. Sure. '' I nodded hastily. Maybe this will be my chance to get Michael! I thought instantly.<br>''Okay, cool. '' Michael winked and stood up pulling me with him. ''I'm going park, you guys want to come? Eve- you can tell us why you don't want to go home. '' His eyes were so deep with concern and I knew that he did care.  
>''Okay. '' I whispered knowing that if I talked louder there was the threat of losing my voice.<br>And so we went to the park. Yeah it was Morganville but it was sunny that day so we were safe, and... I was with Michael so I didn't have to worry.  
>We walked around and I talked about my mom always being on my case and Brandon trying to get in my pants. I let slip that my dad would sometimes come home and beat me.<br>Shane seemed tense through the whole thing but Michael comforted me.  
>And that's where our friendship started.<br>We'd sit with each other at lunch and break, go to each other's houses after school and every day I fell for Michael Glass more and more. Every day I was one step further away from him catching me.  
>Then, finally, we turned 14 and Michael got a girlfriend who took my place at the table and my invites around to his house and just like that I was back to being a dork again.<br>That's just what he wanted, someone to sit in and save the girl he was looking for a space. That hurt me so much, I knew he'd never love me but it hurt to see him with someone else! Oh God it hurt!  
>And that's why Shane found me in the bathrooms one day, cutting myself.<br>''Eve! Stop!'' He cried and pulled me up. ''What the hell are you doing?''  
>''I love him Shane!'' I sobbed into his shoulder.<br>''Oh. Oh shit.'' He sighed and rubbed my back until I had calmed down.  
>''Eve, please don't take this the wrong way but you're not his type. '' Shane looked at me sadly. ''But he sure as hell deserves you Eve Rosser. You're amazing, please don't do this too yourself. ''<br>I nod. ''But what if I become his type?'' I whisper.  
>''Please don't. Eve. '' He said sternly.<br>''Shane! This isn't me. I really think that I'd be better as a Goth or something. More confident. ''  
>''A GOTH! ARE YOU BLOODY MAD EVE?'' He yelled and I flinched back. ''IN MORGANVILLE!''<br>''Yes. '' I looked at him so sure.  
>''Okay. Fine. But I can't guarantee you a date with Michael. '' He sighed.<br>''It isn't just that! I want Brandon off my back! I can't take it!'' I screamed and broke down in tears.  
>Shane brought me home after that and told me to go to bed. The next day I walked into school as a completely different Eve Rosser. I walked in as a Goth.<br>Michael stared at me but I didn't really pay much attention to him. I tried to move on but failed.  
>My mind kept being drawn back to him.<br>He was defiantly the only one I could love truly but I was 14. I made mistakes.  
>That day I got kicked out for the first time and also that was the day I lost my virginity to Ethan.<br>Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! I still always yell that to myself. God I'm so stupid.  
>I waited years for Michael to notice me more than a 'buddy' and finally 6 years on he caught me. Finally he stopped me falling.<br>But is he strong enough to not drop me? I guess we'll have to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy i know, not the best and a bit jumpy -_- ill try better next time but its like 1 Am so... Yah...<br>FIRST EVER ONESHOT THOUGH SO ! x**

**Hannah xx **


End file.
